Leo Tsukinaga/Profile
Leo has not attended school since his 2nd year spring break. Adores his little sister and wild dreams (inspiration), he flits about as an elusive figure constantly gaining inspiration from a variety of things. The songs he creates are recognized by both himself and others as the music of a genius. Due to acting like a knight in front of his little sister, she is not aware of his true nature. He is the leader of the unit Knights. Personality His eccentric and loud personality often confuses other people, as he doesn’t care about what is considered “childish” and indulges in any activity he might like, ultimately almost always acting on his own volition. Due to his free spirit, he even ends up skipping unit practice, causing Tsukasa to have to forcefully drag him to school. Leo is a forgetful person, not remembering things he deems as unimportant and struggling to remember names as a whole. Although, despite his forgetful and seemingly clumsy personality, he is insightful and promptly knows when to give advice, as well as analytic and extremely aware about all details about the people he considers close, making him much more competent than he seems at first glance. His personality underwent a deep change compared to his second year self, as he is not as naive and childish as before, and is now much harsher in his approaches. However, things such as his kindness remained as he is always wanting to help someone out, even if by questionable means. Leo still believes that holding grudges is a waste of time, and trying to keep a positive outlook on relationships. He is impulsive in nature, and there are many times when he does not think things through before speaking, and unintentionally hurts the other person due to his eccentricity and spontaneity, as well as does things on a whim with no plans beforehand whatsoever. He goes to great lengths for inspiration, and can start composing a new piece anywhere any time, this is a habit that gains him lectures by Keito, since he ends up scribbling on the school’s walls with crayons without permission. He doesn’t shy away from using somewhat hurtful means to achieve certain results, purposefully creating conflict to rile people up being the most common of them. However, in his heart, Leo is a truly kind and caring person, who wishes nothing more than the best for his friends and family, although not always being able to demonstrate it in a proper manner. Appearance Leo is slightly shorter than an average boy with an average build. His hair is mid length, somewhat untidy and orange, with a low pony tail and bangs that split in the middle. He has light green eyes. At school, Leo wears a dark blue long sleeve jacket under his school blazer. The jacket is always zipped and has a large collar that surrounds his blazer. The collar has a strap with a buckle that keeps it closed. Leo wears a loose black tie with two grey stripes at the bottom, as well as a Yumenosaki Academy symbol above them. His school blazer is unbuttoned. Trivia *Leo's autograph consists of his full name rendered in kanji and katakana respectively. *His younger sister is said to be Ruka Tsukinaga from Ensemble Girls. *The Knights members call him "king" (Ou-sama) or leader. *In official information given, Leo is right-handed. However, in the media given he seems to be able to use both hands equally, which implies he's likely ambidextrous. *Sometimes while he is completely engrossed in his composing, he will forget his surroundings and even his own name in extreme cases. *He believes in aliens, and even claims to have communicated with them, even abducted by them. *He calls the academy's studio "Sena House" because it smells like Izumi's house.Star Festival - Prologue *Leo can drive a car after graduation. This was first revealed by dialogue his sister Ruka said in Ensemble Girls, and was then shown in Requiem (Prologue). *Sora described his color as "looking at the earth from the moon."Blue Filament - Epilogue 2 Spoilers: *Leo claims to have been abducted with no recollection of what happened, and that's why he has been absent for half a year. It is then revealed that he had been travelling the world thanks to Madara taking him overseas, and that was when he had met an "alien" who knew Japanese.The Return of Mr. Festival, Concerto - For Whom the Requiem Plays 2 & Epilogue 1 *In the Dark Night Halloween event, Leo claims that he wants to retire from idol work, but will probably be yelled at by that Suou person. *During his one year absence, it is hinted he met Ruri Amamiya from Ensemble Girls who taught him the "Ucchuu" catchphrase. *In the past, he has found Rei passed out on multiple occasions and had to wake him up. *Revealed in The King's Horseback Ride, Leo calls Eichi a "blockhead emperor" and thinks of their past relationship as Eichi treating Leo like a "toy". *He and Eichi became friends while Leo stayed in the hospital with a broken arm. Later, as Eichi was making plans to reform Yumenosaki Academy, he created and tested the DreamFes system on Chess (a mega-unit Leo was leader of at the time). Once Chess broke into pieces, one of them a unit Leo and Izumi named "Knights", Eichi chose the audiences so that Knights would gain popularity. Afterwards, Eichi then made audiences out of the students that Knights had defeated, which resulted in a sharp decline in Knights' popularity, effectively making them outcasts.Checkmate **Madara reveals in Checkmate that Leo's broken arm was due to him protecting Little John, a cat in the archery club, from delinquent students. **Izumi states that after the events in their second year (yet to be fully explored in canon), Leo confined himself to his room, forcing himself to compose songs to the point of biting down on his own hand. Voice Actor Comment I would never have expected to be thrown into such a tightly-knit team, least of all as the leader, so I was pretty surprised! (lol) At first, I was worried that I wasn’t cut out for the responsibility of voicing the leader, but it turned out that he has a lot of interesting quirks, so it was actually strangely entertaining. Those quirks must be a huge nuisance to all the other members, though (lol). I’ll do my absolute best not to disappoint all of you fans who supported me or hold back the four Knights who made this unit what it is, so please continue to support Knights in the future. Also, if it’s not too much to ask, though he’s late to the party and a fickle leader, please let Tsukinaga Leo drag you into his pace. I’m sure he won’t bore you! }} Sources Category:Profile